


Happy Birthday Kuroo Tetsurou!

by Amoralyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You prepare a special surprise for Kuroo's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote a little something for Kuroo’s birthday <3 Note that although this first part is safe for work, the rest will not be!

“Hey beautiful.”

A deep, strong voice catches your attention. You look up to see a tall boy, with messy black hair sticking up every which way, sauntering towards you. A cocky grin adorns his handsome face as he stops just in front of you.

“Got any plans tonight?”

He smirks, looking down at you as you sit cross legged against the wall.

You make a long, exaggerated sigh. “Well, it’s my dumb boyfriend’s birthday today, so he’ll probably want me to do something special for him.” You pout, trying not to smile as you see the side of his mouth twitch in mock annoyance.

“’Dumb’?” He snorts.

“Well, his hair is kind of dumb.” You say, trying to stop yourself from giggling and failing miserably.

“You’re such a liar!” Kuroo laughs, plopping down next to you. “You _love_ my hair.”

“Ugh, you know me too well.” You say, giving a heavy fake sigh. You run your hand through his hair, tugging at a tuft of it lightly. “You’re right, I can’t get enough of your dumb hair.”

Kuroo’s eyes light up, and his grin turns lecherous. “Drives you wild, huh?” He says, putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.

“I think it drives you wilder.” You rest your head on his shoulder, and run your hand through his hair again. Kuroo makes a small, muffled growl and bites your ear playfully.

“Oi. We both know your class is starting in ten minutes and you’re not planning on skipping it. Don’t get me all excited if you don’t plan to take responsibility.” Kuroo pulls back, looking down at you with mock seriousness.

“Well, I need to keep you energized for the celebration. It’d suck if I showed you my new outfit and all you wanted to do was eat cake and go to sleep.” You reply, laughing.

“Trust me, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He nibbles at your neck, making you laugh and squirm as it tickles you.

“Kuroo oh my gosh _stop_ people are going to start coming in Kuroo!” You try to stifle your laughter, batting at him, before Kuroo finally stops and starts peppering your neck with kisses.

“I’m warning you, you know, I’m a greedy birthday boy.” Kuroo grins, his mouth moving to kiss your cheek. “I’m going to expect you to fulfill _all_ my wishes~”

“That won’t be a problem. You’ll just get really fired up and forget that I’m supposed to be doing all the work pleasing you.” You turn your head and stick your tongue out at him cheekily, before pulling it back so you can give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Says you. I’m going to make sure you spoil me tonight.” He replies mischievously, playfully biting your bottom lip. You make a small sound of annoyance, pouting.

“See? Not so fun when someone gets you all riled up…although I’m happy to help you out.” He says sweetly, running his free hand over your thigh.

“Not until your party, birthday boy.” You respond, quickly grabbing his hand before he successfully convinces you to sneak into the empty bathrooms and have some fun in the stalls (which you can tell he’s thinking, since his eyes keep drifting towards the doors in the most obvious manner possible). “In fact, I think this is my cue to head to class early.” You stand up quickly, dusting yourself off. Kuroo pouts, sighing loudly in exaggerated disappoint, and you can’t help but smirk as you pet his head again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll more than make it up to you later. Be patient until then.” You promise him, pulling your hand back and kissing his forehead affectionately. “See you tonight!” You call back, as you start heading towards your class. Just as you’re about to open the door you turn around, seeing Kuroo rocking to his feet and stretching his long limbs. As if he needed to after only a few minutes of sitting down. He was probably just hoping that _this_ might convince you to stay.

“Oh, and Kuroo!”

You call out, and he quickly turns towards you, eyes sparking with excitement immediately.

“Happy Birthday!”

He blinks in surprise, and then a bright smile lights up his face. “With you, it’s sure to be!” He calls back happily, making you smile yourself as you step into your classroom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Part Two of Kuroo’s story! This one is also sfw, but the next one is 100% not gonna be work safe. You have been warned!

“You don’t want anymore?” You ask, tilting your head slightly in surprise. He’d eaten all of the dinner you’d prepared for him (a dish that left your entire kitchen smelling of fish), some of the pizza Kenma had brought, but he’d barely touched the cake. Kuroo smiles pleasantly at you, as he starts to speak.

“I don’t want to be too stuffed for the fun later.” He pauses, and gives you a perverted grin. “You know, for when you get stu—”

 “Can I have my cake to go?” Kenma interrupts him quickly, holding out a plate. You don’t think Kenma even wants cake, but he knows if he tried to leave without it you’d spend ten minutes trying to convince him to take some (so you didn’t have to keep an entire goddamn cake in your fridge) and he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Are you sure Kenma?” You ask concernedly. Kenma had spent a lot of the day with Kuroo while you got everything ready for his party, but a lot of that time had been dedicated to volleyball practice.

“You can stay longer if you want.” Kuroo adds in, throwing his arm around his best friend and jostling him good naturedly. “I can control myself from saying anything too bad for a few more hours~”

“Thanks, but I’m sure. I want to finish another level in my game.” Kenma says, trying to hide the small smile that appears on his face as he ducks under Kuroo’s arm. He’s happy the two of you want him to stay, but you know for a fact he has barely gotten an hour of alone time in the last few days. Patting his head affectionately, you hand him a big plate of leftovers, including a piece of cake that was less a ‘slice’ and more a ‘chunk’. Kenma looks a bit daunted, but takes the plate with only a few moments of awkward hesitation. He stands up from his chair, and you and Kuroo walk him to the door.

“…Happy Birthday, Kuroo.” Kenma says kindly, pausing at the door as he looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo smiles happily down at his friend, before his expression suddenly turns stern.

“As my birthday gift, please don’t stay up past midnight playing video games. And don’t eat any of that until tomorrow, especially that cake.” Kuroo says, quickly going from ‘best friend’ mode to ‘nagging mother’ mode.

Kenma looks at him in annoyance. “Your birthday present was new volleyball shoes, and…” Kenma’s eyes suddenly go wide, and he looks away. “…Anyways, I’m going now. Goodnight.”

Kuroo blinks in surprise, but Kenma has already snuck out the door, surprisingly quick with his massive plate of food.

“…That was weird.” Kuroo mutters, staring at the closed door suspiciously. He’s a little distracted with the sound of you putting all the food away, even (reluctantly) most of the cake. You weren’t looking forwards to having to resist that every night.

“Mmm…looks like you’ll need to burn some extra calories this week.” Kuroo says, suddenly grabbing you from behind. “Or not. I’ll be happy either way…” He smirks, now…grabbing your behind.

Thank goodness he was so easily distracted.

“So…what did Kenma give you?” Kuroo purrs, biting at your ear playfully.

Okay, maybe not.

“See, this is why we don’t throw surprise parties for you.” You sigh exaggeratedly, pouting. “You figure everything out before we can even finish planning.”

Kuroo chuckles, and starts to rub his body against you as he tugs at your ear with his teeth impatiently. He’s definitely eager to get his ‘present’.

“Fiiiine fine, just let me change.” You sigh, slipping out of his arms. He lets you go with an odd mix of reluctance and excitement, and he quickly sits down on your couch. He spreads his legs wide open, an obvious bulge already visible. You’re actually a little surprised and impressed he has the restraint to keep his pants zipped and his hands out of them.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Kuroo said cheerfully, rubbing his thighs excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The last part! Reminder again: this is NSFW and contains adult material. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story about everyone’s favourite Bed-Headed kitty captain! Also, there was something special about the timing of these posts, see if you can see it <3

You roll your eyes, but as you step into your bedroom you can’t help but admit you’re a little excited as well.

You’d spend _days_ thinking of the perfect way to surprise him and, with a little help from Kenma (and Kuroo’s _extensive_ ‘personal’ files which Kuroo had very happily granted you access to), you were sure you’d finally found it. So you dressed as quickly as you could, pausing only to make sure everything was perfect, and finally step outside.

Kuroo’s eyes light up when you first step out, no doubt excited to see his gift, and then open wide with surprise. His mouth drops open as he looks you up and down. After a few minutes of silence, in which you had begun to shift anxiously from foot to foot, getting a bit nervous about hearing what he thought, you hear him make a small grunt of pain, and then the telltale sound of a zipper going down seemed to echo through the room.

“You like it?’ You exclaim excitedly, teasingly putting your hands on your hips and twisting around.

Kuroo looks down into his lap, and then back up at you. “Does this answer your question? I fucking love it.” He says hoarsely, his eyes going back to running over your body.

“I thought you might.” You reply happily. You look down at yourself…in your red thigh high stockings with the pretty, delicate black lace border which ends just a few inches under the shirt you’re wearing…or rather jersey. Specifically, Kuroo’s Nekoma jersey.

Although it did act more like a dress on you, hitting just at the top of your thighs.

“Shit, remind me to thank Kenma. I’ll have to buy him every new game for a year to repay him for this.” Kuroo mutters. He’s still staring at you hungrily, like he couldn’t get enough.

“Mmhmm! He got this for me… _and_ told me how you’d always wanted to see a girl wearing your jersey in high school.” You reply cheerfully.

“And the stockings?” Kuroo asks, his eyes drifting lower.

“…I like stockings.” You shrug before smiling down at them happily. “The lace pattern at the top even has little cat faces…”

“I understand completely.” Kuroo states with no hesitation whatsoever, eyes running up and down your legs. You feel your cheeks burn a little, a bit shy suddenly under his fiery gaze. The intensity of his stare was starting to make you heat up too.

“A—And that’s…not all.” You stammer shyly, as you take a few steps closer to him.

“Mmm? And what else?” Kuroo asks. His right hand starts slowly stroking himself as his eyes meet yours. You feel your cheeks redden further. Shyly, you pick up the hem of the shirt, and pull it up slowly. The sight of what you’re wearing underneath is enough to make him completely freeze.

“I—I thought you might like this too…” You whisper shyly. “I had them custom made, and it was really embarrassing, so you better…”

Kuroo just stared.

Well, you had a feeling he would be a little surprised. Dark red panties, with a black lace trim the same colour as the one on your stockings. And on the front, the area his eyes were now glued to, in large, bold black letters was the phrase ‘Kuroo’s Kitty’.

His eyes suddenly fly up to yours, and they’re almost _burning_.

“Come closer.” He growls huskily, gritting his teeth as his hands fist into the couch.

“Hmm?” You blink in surprise.

“Now.” He holds out his hands, and when you step closer he immediately grabs you and pulls you onto his lap.

Your cheeks turn a bright red, as Kuroo immediately presses you against him. “H—Hey…wait a—” You stammer. He quiets you quickly…or rather the hand that slides up your thigh and squeezes you through your new panties does.

“No. No waiting.” He murmurs with a raw, guttural voice. His arms wrap around you, and you’re face to face with him. He gives you his usual good natured smirk…while his eyes burn so hot you almost feel like you’re being set on fire from the inside out. He kisses you had, biting at your tongue and lips viciously before pulling back and looking down at your own hazy eyes.

“I can’t just look anymore…it’s time to unwrap my present~”


End file.
